Myzrael
Myzrael ' is a renowned player of YGGDRASIL. In the New World he portrays himself as a wondering healer, keeping true strength hidden. Personality Myzrael devoutly followed his own rigid belief system, which stipulated that the forces of darkness (undead, demons, etc.) needed to be confronted and defeated, no matter what form they may take. Despite his belief system he was reasonable more than anything, remaining calm and even-handed in all situations. During many of YGGDRASIL’s open area PVP combat he displayed considerable bravery and did not hesitate to enter a battle despite being outnumbered. Myzrael is a very stoic and calm figure, and did not break his composure, even when in heated combat. Befitting his composed and pragmatic nature, Myzrael was a stern man who spoke bluntly about most topics, never sugar-coating facts or the matter at hand. In battle, Myzrael was calculating, ordering his summons to strike only when he's confident of success and without any thought of mercy. In order to capitalize on every possible advantage, he pays careful attention to every aspect of a battle, analyzing opponents' strategies and techniques to discern their purpose, mechanics, and ultimately their weaknesses. As the wondering healer he is described as being a soft-spoken, polite, and caring young man with a warm heart. Background Myzrael first started playing YGGDRASIL sometime in from 2130, he was instantly hooked. Since he was a loner and did not actively seek human interaction, he dedicated his whole life instead to the game itself being YGGDRASIL and the world Midgard. He literally worked just to support his gaming life. Abilities and Powers Being the "World Champion" of Midgard, Myzrael is considered one of the strongest players in YGGDRASIL. His armor is a bonus equipment he received for being a world champion. However, as a result of obtaining the status of world champion, all of his other classes' levels were lowered. Still, he lost no skills nor abilities associated with those classes. He is one of the strongest divine magic casters in YGGDRASIL. He has a class build that allows him to summon and augment every angel-type summoned monster in YGGDRASIL. He possesses a ''World Item, which among other things, allows his summoned monsters to last twice as longer than any other summoner. His build also allows for powerful healing, as well as the effective countering of undead and demons, destroying or banishing them from his mere presence. Known Classes *'''Priest *'High Priest' *'Thaumaturgist' *'High Banisher' *'High Cleric' *'Cleric' *'Herald of Heaven' Over Rank Magics * Army of the Lord: This spell can only be accessed by equipping the Wand of Seiðr. the spell is very versatile allowing the caster to choose from 1 of 3 summoning options. **'Option 1': Summons 1000 angelic soldiers - 900 Dominions at level 65, 45 Thrones at level 75, 50 Cherubims at level 85 and 5 Seraphs, with 4 at level 95 and 1 at level 100. **'Option 2': Summons 500 angelic soldiers - 300 Dominions at level 65, 150 Thrones at level 75, 45 Cherubims at level 85 and 5 Seraphs, with 4 at level 95 and 1 at level 100. **'Option 3': Summons 500 angelic soldiers - 300 Dominions at level 65, 45 Thrones at level 75, 150 Cherubims at level 85 and 5 Seraphs, with 4 at level 95 and 1 at level 100. * Pantheon: Summons 6 level 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" through the use of an Over Rank, holy-type magic under his command. * Reincarnation: An ability that allows the caster to instantly resurrect themselves upon death with 20% of maximum health and mana. * Spirit of Redemption: Upon death, the caster become the Spirit of Redemption for 15 sec. They cannot move, attack, be attacked, or be targeted by any spells or effects, and the casters healing spells cost no mana. When the effect ends, the caster die. * World Break: Attacks the target by slashing the space. This skill is superior to the 10th Tier Magic, "Reality Slash". * World Smite: Attacks the target with white holy light. This skill is superior to the 10th Tier Magic, "Reality Smite". Special Skills * Mass True Resurrection: This spell comes from a rare class. It functions like true resurrection, except that the caster can now resurrect multiple targets. Normal Spells * Create Water: Creates X gallons of pure water. * Cure Minor Wounds: Cures target for X amount of damage. * Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. * Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or object. * Inflict Minor Wounds: Hits target dealing X amount of damage. * Light: Object shines like a torch. * Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Purify Food and Drink: Purifies food and water. * Virtue: Subject gains X temporary hp. 1st-Tier Spells * Air Bubble: Creates a small pocket of air around users head or an object. * Bless Water: Makes holy water. * Cause Fear: Low level creatures flee from the caster in fear for a short period. * Command: Forces a weak minded target to obey the casters command for a short time * Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. * Cultural Adaptation: The caster gains the correct native accent and mannerisms when you speak a language with a spell like tongues, granting bonuses to interactions with native speakers of that language. * Cure Light Wounds: Cures target for X amount of damage. * Curse Water: Makes unholy water. * Deathwatch: Reveals how near death subjects within 30 ft. are. * Detect Demon: The caster can search for the presence of demons within their vicinity. * Detect Evil: Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment. * Detect Good: Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment. * Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. * Divine Favor: You gain X boost in attack power. * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. * Entropic Shield: Ranged attacks against you have 20% miss chance. * Forbid Action: Target obeys the casters command to not do something. * Hide from Undead: Undead can’t perceive the spells target. * Inflict Light Wounds: Hits target dealing X amount of damage. * Lighten Object: The target's weight decreases by half. * Magic Weapon: Weapon gains X bonus. * Reinforce Armor: The caster reinforces a weapon or armor to give it a temporarily upgrade. * Shield of Faith: Aura grants X to magical defense. * Summon Monster 1st-Tier: He can summon Tier-1 monsters. 2nd-Tier Spells * Abeyance: The caster suppresses the effects of a curse on a target. * Alter Summoned Monster: The caster swaps a low tier summoned monster by a target for a monster they can summon. The caster does not use any of their own mana for the summoned monster. * Bear's Endurance: Target gains +X to HP for 1 min. * Bull's Strength: Target gains +X to Phy. Atk. for 1 min. * Calm Emotions: Calms creatures, negating emotion effects. * Consecrate: Fills area with positive energy, making undead weaker. * Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures target for X amount of damage. * Delay Pain: Stops pain from harming subject for a short period of time. * Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for a short period of time. * Find Traps: Notice traps as a rogue does. * Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. * Inflict Moderate Wounds: Hits target dealing X amount of damage. * Lesser Angelic Aspect: The caster gain low-light vision, higher resistance, and protection from evil. * Make Whole: Repairs an object. * Purify Weapon: Weapon becomes purified and thus more effective against the undead and demons. * Remove Paralysis: Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow effect. * Resist Energy: Ignores X amount of magical damage. * Shatter: Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. * Shield Other: You take half of target’s damage. * Silence: Negates sound in a 20ft radius. Upon the casting of this spell, complete silence prevails in the affected area. All sound is stopped: Conversation is impossible, spells with verbal components cannot be cast, and no noise whatsoever issues from, enters, or passes through the area. * Sound Burst: Deals X sonic damage to targets; may stun them. * Spiritual Weapon: Magic weapon attacks on its own. * Status: Monitors condition, position of allies. * Summon Monster 2nd-Tier: He can summon Tier-2 monsters. 3rd-Tier Spells * Accept Affliction: The caster can transfer the effects of afflictions such as curses, diseases, and poisons from the target to himself. * Agonizing Rebuke: Cause mental distress and pain to a target if it attacks the caster. * Aura Sight: Karma alignment auras become visible to the caster. * Blindness/Deafness: The caster can render the target blinded or deafened, as they choose. * Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. * Create Food and Water: The caster creates some food and water out of thin air. * Cure Serious Wounds: Cures target for X amount of damage. * Daylight: Creates a 60ft radius of bright light. * Dispel Magic: Dispels low tier spells. * Disrupt Silence: The caster suppresses magical sound-dampening effects within an area. * Fireball: Cast fireball dealing X amount of damage. * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Glyph of Warding: An inscription that harms those who enter, pass, or open the warded area or object. A glyph of warding can guard a bridge or passage, ward a portal, trap a chest or box, and so on. * Holy Javelin: The caster creates a shimmering javelin of holy energy to hurl at an enemy as a holy-type ranged attack. * Inflict Serious Wounds: Hits target dealing X amount of damage. * Invisibility Purge: Dispels invisibility within a 15ft radius. * Life Shield: The caster is surrounded with a positive energy field that damages undead opponents. Each time an undead creature damages you with a melee attack, that creature takes an amount of positive energy damage equal to half the damage it dealt to you. * Locate Object: The caster senses the direction of a well-known or clearly visualized object. * Meld into Stone: You and your gear merge with stone. * Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. * Remove Blindness/Deafness: Counters the spell Blindness/Deafness. * Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. * Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. * Searing Light: A ray of light hits a target dealing X amount damage, more against undead. * Speak with Dead: A fresh dead corpse will answer the caster’s questions. * Summon Monster 3rd-Tier: He can summon Tier-3 monsters. * Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. * Water Walk: Subject treads on water as if solid. * Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. 4th-Tier Spells * Air Walk: Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45-degree angle). * Communal Water Walk: This spell functions the same as water walk, but it affects multiple targets. * Control Summoned Creature: The caster seizes control of a low tier summoned monster by disrupting the bond between it and the caster who summoned it. * Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. * Cure Critical Wounds: Cures target for X amount of damage. * Death Ward: Grants immunity to Tier-4 and lower death spells and negative energy effects. * Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods. * Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to native plane. * Divine Power: Caster gains attack bonus, +X to STR and +X to HP. * Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. * Greater Magic Weapon: Weapon gains X bonus. * Guardian of Faith: The target gains the benefit of shield of faith and the casters choice of another protection spell. * Inflict Critical Wounds: Hits target dealing X amount of damage. * Lesser Spellcrash: The caster creates a discordant blast of energy that disrupts the target's available magic. * Neutralize Poison: Immunizes target against poison, detoxifies venom in or on target. * Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. * Spell Immunity: For X amount of time, target is immune to all 4th-Tier spells and lower. * Spiritual Ally: An ally made of pure force appears. The ally takes the form of a servant of the casters god. * Summon Monster 4th-Tier ''': He can summon Tier-4 monsters. * '''Summoner Conduit: Whenever the target’s summoned creature is the target of a spell that deals damage, the target’s summoner is also considered to be a target of that spell. * Symbol of Slowing: All creatures within 60 feet of a symbol of slowing are slowed. * Tongues: Speak any language. 5th-Tier Spells * Angelic Aspect: The caster takes on an aspect of an angelic being, including some of its physical characteristics. * Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. * Breath of Life: Deals holy damage to a target, while bringing a recently slain target back to life. * Communal Air Walk: This spell functions the same as air walk, but it affects multiple targets. * Communal Spell Immunity: This spell functions like '' Spell Immunity'', except it affects multiple objects. * Dimensional Anchor: Prevents a target from using teleportation. * Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire dealing X amount of damage. * Greater Command: Forces a target to obey the casters command for a short time * Hallow: Designates location as holy. * Insect Plague: Locust swarms attack creatures. * Life Bubble: Protects target from the environment. * Mass Cure Light Wounds: This spell functions like Cure Light Wounds, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Inflict Light Wounds: This spell functions like Inflict Light Wounds, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Lighten Object: This spell functions like lighten object, except it affects multiple objects. * Pillar of Life: The caster creates a pillar of light that instantly heals neutral and positive karma targets, while damaging all negative karma targets. * Raise Dead: Restores life to a target. In addition, the subject's soul must be free and willing to return. If the subject's soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work. * Righteous Might: Your size increases, and you gain combat bonuses. * Scrying: Spies on subject from a distance. * Spellsteal: The caster disrupts the target's casting and transfers the knowledge of that magic to themselves. * Summon Monster 5th-Tier ''': He can summon Tier-5 monsters. * '''Symbol of Pain: Triggered rune wracks nearby creatures with pain. * Symbol of Sleep: Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. * Teleportation: It allows one to teleport over a distance. * True Seeing: Lets you see all things as they really are. * Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. 6th-Tier Spells * Animate Objects: Objects attack your foes. * Antilife Shell: An energy field that prevents the entrance of the living. * Banishment: Banshees target from the caster’s presence. * Chains of Light: Target is held immobile by glowing golden chains composed of pure light. * Circle of Death: A circle of death snuffs out the life force of living creatures, killing them instantly. * Find the Path: Shows most direct way to a location. * Greater Dispel Magic: This spell functions like dispel magic, except that it dispels middle tier spells. * Greater Glyph of Warding: This spell functions like glyph of warding, except that a greater blast glyph deals up to X amount of damage, and a greater spell glyph can store a spell of 6th-Tier or lower. * Harm: Charges target with negative energy that deals X amount of damage * Heal: Allows caster to channel positive energy into a target to wipe away wounds and affliction. * Holy Fire: Consumes the enemy in Holy flames that cause holy damage. Causes X additional damage to undead and demon targets. * Mass Bear's Endurance: Mass bear’s endurance works like bear’s endurance, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Bull's Strength: Mass bull’s strength works like bull’s strength, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Cure Moderate Wounds: This spell functions like mass cure light wounds, except its stronger, * Mass Inflict Moderate Wounds: This spell functions like mass inflict light wounds, except its stronger. * Spellcrash: This spell functions as lesser spellcrash, except that it affects 5th-level or lower prepared spells * Summon Monster 6th-Tier ''': He can summon Tier-6 monsters. * '''Symbol of Fear: Triggered rune panics nearby creatures. * Symbol of Persuasion: Triggered rune charms nearby creatures. * Undeath to Death: This spell functions like circle of death0, except that it destroys undead creatures. 7th-Tier Spells * Blasphemy: All living negative karma targets within the area of the spell are killed and all undead targets are destroyed. * Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. * Destruction: Kills target and destroys remains. * Greater Scrying: This spell functions like scrying, except its faster and longer. * Holy Lightning: Shoots pure white lightning which deals extra damage to undead targets. It can strike other enemies near to the target. * Holy Smite: Shoots down a column of pure white light, which deals extra damage to undead targets. It can strike other enemies near to the target. * Mass Cure Serious Wounds: This spell functions like mass moderate light wounds, except its stronger. * Mass Inflict Serious Wounds: This spell functions like mass inflict moderate wounds, except its stronger. * Refuge: Alters item to transport its possessor to you. * Repulsion: Creatures can’t approach you. * Resurrection: This spell functions like raise dead, except that you are able to restore life and complete strength to any deceased target. In addition, the subject's soul must be free and willing to return. If the subject's soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work. * Summon Monster 7th-Tier ''': He can summon Tier-7 monsters. * '''Symbol of Stunning: Triggered rune stuns nearby targets. * Symbol of Weakness: Triggered rune weakens nearby targets. 8th-Tier Spells * Antimagic Field: An invisible barrier a radius of 10ft surrounds the caster and moves with the caster. The space within this barrier is impervious to even 10th-Tier magical effects. Likewise, it prevents the functioning of any magic items or spells within its confines. * Brain Spider: Listen to the thoughts of up to eight other targets at once. * Dimensional Lock: Prevents teleportation within a specific radius of the caster. * Discern Location: Reveals exact location of a target or object. * Earthquake: An intense but highly localized tremor rips the ground. The shock knocks targets down, collapses structures, opens fissures in the ground, and more. * Greater Angelic Aspect: This spell functions like lesser angelic aspect, except it’s a lot more potent. * Greater Spell Immunity: This spell functions like spell immunity, except the immunity applies to spells of 8th level or lower. * Greater Spellcrash: This spell functions as lesser spellcrash, except that it affects 7th-level or lower prepared spells * Holy Aura: A brilliant divine radiance surrounds the subjects, protecting them from attacks, granting them resistance to spells cast by negative karma casters, and causing evil creatures to become blinded when they strike the subjects. * Mass Cure Critical Wounds: This spell functions like mass cure serious wounds, except its stronger. * Mass Inflict Critical Wounds: This spell functions like mass inflict light wounds, except its stronger. * Summon Monster 8th-Tier ''': He can summon Tier-8 monsters. * '''Symbol of Death: Triggered rune slays nearby targets. * Symbol of Insanity: Triggered rune renders nearby targets insane. 9th-Tier Spells * Delay Magic: True Death: It invalidates the effect of low resurrection magics. * Holy Nova: Causes an explosion of holy light around the caster, dealing X Holy damage to all enemies within range. Causes X additional damage to undead and demon targets. * Mass Resurrection: This spell functions like Resurrection, except that it affects multiple targets. Cannot be cast when in combat. In addition, the subject's soul must be free and willing to return. If the subject's soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work. * Summon Monster 9th-Tier ''': He can summon Tier-9 monsters. 10th-Tier Spells * '''Body of Effulgent Beryl: It reduces strike-type damage. If the caster reactivates this spell during duration, it negates single strike-type attack. * Control Amnesia: Controls the memory of a target. * Create Fortress: It summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. * Implosion: Causes targets to collapse in on themselves. * Mass Heal: This spell functions like heal, except that it affects multiple targets. * Overwhelming Presence: The caster’s presence inspires incredible awe in those nearby. They bow before the caster, believing they bow before a divine presence. * Reality Slash: A spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. * Reality Smite: A that is top class in holy-type damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Smite'. * Soul Bind: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. * Summon Monster 10th-Tier ''': He can summon Tier-10 monsters. * '''Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * True Resurrection: This spell functions like resurrection, except that the caster can now resurrect a target without the need for a body, the spell will create new body if the original no longer exists, in which case the caster must speak the target’s name. * Ultimate Disturb: It increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. 'Passive Skills' * High Tier Magical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. (below level 60). * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). Summons High Tier Angels *Seraph *Cherubim *Throne Humans * Absolute Arcanist * Climate Wizard * Divine Emissary * Eldritch Rampager Others * Dragon Master * Dragon Paladin Middle Tier Angels * Dominion * Virtue * Power Humans * Knight Commander * Shield Knight Others * Dragon Rider Low Tier Angels * Principality * Archangel * Angel Humans * Knight * Archer * Solider Others * Elf Maid Main Equipment * Wand of Seiðr Item: It increases the user magical offense and defense beyond the limits of YGGDRASIL as well as grants the access to unique divine spells. * Hope is not Dead: Champion Class Armor: Myzrael's pure gold and white armor after he won the world tournament. It greatly degenerates the statistics of undead and demons that stray too near. Wandering Healer Equipment * Staff of Peace: Class: It moderately increases the wielders defense and healing power. Its the must durable staff of its class. * Robe of Hope: Class: It moderately increases the wearers magical defense. It also generates a field of energy which makes others more hopeful in hopeless situations. Gallery Category:Players Category:Human Category:Demigod Category:Magic Caster Category:Cleric Category:Adventurers